My Untitled Dream fic
by Mushucollins15
Summary: Sam's dad buys him a dog, and there seems to be something off about him.
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is Sabrina's doing, once again.**

** So two days ago, I had just about the best dream ever, and I explained how it went to her, and she told me I should write a fic about it, and so here it is!**

**I have no idea how many chapters this is going to have, but the story has just begun, so I have a feeling it will probably have more than 5 or 6.**

**Hope you guys like it! And feel free to chuck some reviews my way!**

* * *

><p>"He's perfect."<p>

Leaning over to get a better look, I eyed the brown-furred dog with wide eyes. It was really cute, with pointed ears and brown eyes. He looked back at me, and its ears perked back. Standing up, the huge dog walked over to my outreached hand, sniffing it before reaching out a kind of fuzzy tongue to lick at it gently.

Laughing softly, I looked up to my dad. "Can we get him?"

My dad, a slightly hefty man in his 40's frowned down at the german shepherd. He was never a fan of big dogs, and I knew that, but this dog was everything I wanted. "Are you sure you don't want to look around a bit, Sam? There are some other dogs here too."

I glanced back to the dog once more, petting his head gently before standing up. "Sure am," I stated with a grin, walking away, hearing my dad saying something along the lines of "what to do with that boy."

As dad bought the dog, his eyes widening at the high price and nearly wincing as he wrote the check, I looked through the shelves of the store, deciding what dog food would be the best to buy for my _new dog. _ My old dog, a German shepherd just like this new one, had died of diabetes. She had eventually gotten so thin that we had to put her down. I locked myself in my room for two days after that, only leaving to go to the bathroom and eat.

Something shuffled and rubbed against my leg, and I gasped and pointed my eyes down to see the dog, attached to a leash and looking up at me. I smiled and rubbed at its head. "Hey big guy," I said kneeling down next to him.

My dad, who was holding the leash, handed it over. "So did you think of a name yet?" he asked while I rubbed behind the dog's ears, earning a huge lick in the face.

Letting out a disgusted noise and rubbing my face with the sleeve of my hoodie, I shrugged. I looked at the dog's eyes again, deep in thought. All of a sudden, something just clicked in my mind, and I knew the perfect name.

"Jared," I said finally, still patting at his head. "His name should be Jared."

"You sure buddy?" my dad asked hesitantly. "It doesn't seem like a dog name, really."

I chuckled before standing up again. "Yeah, Jared is good. It's perfect actually."

After we bought the dog food, I led Jared out by the leash to the car. Getting into the car with no trouble, he stuck his head out the window immediately, wagging his tail and panting. I laughed and sat next to him, giving the dog plenty of room to wander, but as soon as I had my seat belt on, he was laying across my lap, demanding a belly rub.

"That dog sure seems to have taken a liking to you, hasn't he?" My dad questioned from the driver's seat, looking back at me and laughing.

I shrugged and said "I guess so," before giving in and rubbing at Jared's belly, making him wiggle and stick his tongue out.

"I think I can handle having this dog here," he said as he turned into our driveway. Jared perked his ears up and looked at me. I opened the door and he jumped out to run around in the yard.

"I'd better go up and start my homework," I said to my dad, and he nodded his head.

"Be down for dinner."

"I will." I ran up to my room and plopped down on my bed, grabbing my backpack. Running my hand through my hair and grabbing my calculator, I started to do the first math problem in the assignment.

Out of nowhere, I felt the bed dent in and gasped as Jared jumped onto me, knocking my papers over, spilling them onto the floor.

"Damn it Jared!" I yelled, more amused than angry. The dog just looked up and licked my face. I laughed and jumped on him, knowing I wouldn't really hurt him because of how big he was. He rolled us over, and we both fell off of the bed with a huff.

I lay there a second laughing silently before Jared's face was right above mine, worry apparent on his furry face.

_Are you okay?_

I gasped. Where had that come from? _Jared couldn't have-_ I looked around, but there was nobody around to have said that.

The big dog stepped off of me and sat down beside me, tilting his head to the side.

Narrowing my eyes for a second and sitting up, I looked the dog over again. Deciding I had just gone crazy for a second, I patted his head and said "I'm fine boy."

_Don't call me boy._

My eyes widened at that comment. "What did you say?"

_I said don't call me boy._

Gasping and standing up, I backed up into the wall as Jared simply sat there, his brown eyes piercing mine. He stood up, stretching his back legs. Grabbing the blanket off of my bed between his teeth, he ran into my closet, dragging it on the ground behind him. I was still standing there paralyzed with fear. _What the hell is going on?_

_ You'll see. _I flinched at the same voice I had heard before. Still standing there like an idiot, I watched as a form stepped out of the closet, their face pointed down. Trying to somehow bury myself into the wall, I watched, horrified as the face looked up.

I gasped. Looking at me with the same colored eyes as Jared's was the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen. Long hair framed his perfectly angled face and slightly large nose. He smiled slightly at the noise and stepped forward, his hand holding the blanket around- _around his naked body. _Nearly fainting, I watched him walk towards me. He was incredibly tall, but not quite intimidating.

"D-Da-" I started to say out loud, before there was a hand covering my mouth, and his face was right in front of mine. _Holy shit, what is going on?_

Staying in this pose to reassure himself that I wouldn't make any noise, he looked over my face. My hair was smashed against the wall, and my green eyes were opened wide, terrified but also confused. _If he wanted to hurt me, why didn't he already?_

"Because I don't want to hurt you," the huge boy said out loud, and I almost fell over. His voice was deep and soft and sounded like it could melt butter. I was certainly melting behind his hand, which was radiating warmth on my face. "Hi," he said, taking his hand off of my face finally. "My name's Jared."

I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Phew! I am really enjoying writing this story, so I think most of my newest uploads are going to be from this! There may be a little bit of klaine drabbles (smutfics *cough cough*), but this will probably be the majority.**

**Anyways, the next chapter is going to be mainly in Jared's perspective, and you'll be able to learn more about him. **

**I really hope you guys like the story as much as I like writing it! Please leave me reviews, they make me puke rainbows! :)**

* * *

><p>"-Sam, Sam wake up." Feeling something hitting my face gently, I grumbled and turned away to snuggle into my blanket. <em>But wait, I thought- <em>Memories flooded through my head all of a sudden, of deep brown eyes and a dog who was now a human. Gasping, I sat up and threw my hands around, panicking, and ended up hitting something solid and warm. I opened my eyes to end up staring at my dad.

"D-dad?" I stuttered out, looking around the room. My eyes widened when I saw Jared lying in the corner, watching me, but I said nothing, looking back to my dad. His eyes were fixed on me with worry, and I smiled, trying not to make him panic. "Hey. When did I fall asleep?" I asked, trying to come up with a decent lie to why I would fall asleep so early in the day.

"I don't know, I just walked up here and found you sleeping like a rock in here," my dad said. "But when I tried to wake you up, you started yelling in your sleep so I got worried."

Sighing, I pulled myself up on the bed and sat down, facing my dad. I pulled my knees up to meet my chest and wrapped my hands together. "I didn't get much sleep last night so I guess it caught up with me," I explained, trying my best not to give clues that I was lying. "Sorry dad. I was having a nightmare, that's why I hit you."

"Clowns?" My dad asked and I laughed.

"Yeah, actually. How'd you know?" I asked him, sparing a glance at the dog now sitting against the bed behind my dad.

"Well," my dad started to say, "You kept screaming 'don't kill me' and something crazy about tricks so I kind of just assumed. You're only really scared of clowns and thunderstorms so I ruled the other out." He placed a hand on my shoulder and shook it before standing up and striding out of the room, closing the door on the way out.

As soon as the door closed, I turned to face Jared, who was sitting and tilting his head to the side. _You okay? _I heard in my head, and I closed my eyes, the realization that it actually wasn't a dream crashing upon me like a huge wave.

"No I am not _okay," _I screeched, still being wary not to get too close to the dog. "Why on Earth would I be okay? My dog can talk, and oh yeah, _he's actually a human!"_ Jared backed up at my outburst and I felt a little bad. Still keeping my voice even, afraid it would quaver, I pointed to him and said "You, turn human and explain _right now." _

I could tell Jared was shocked at this, but he just lowered his head, pressing his nose to the floor for a moment.

_As you wish sir._

"Sure, mock me all you want," I said as he grabbed the blanket off of me. "I should be calling animal control on you."

Jared paused in his slow trudge to the closet and raised an eyebrow.

_You wouldn't. _

Raising an eyebrow as well, I put both arms out and shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not," I said in reply, chuckling a little bit.

Jared just let out a little snort and proceeded to walk into my closet. I tried to calm myself down, but honestly, I was freaking out. My hands were slightly shaking against my bed as he walked back out, only clad in my blanket and back to being a human.

My breath caught again, and I tried not to stare. It was really hard though, when his toned muscles were exposed by a little strip where the blanket didn't cover. He pushed some hair behind his ear and asked "Do you think I can maybe borrow some clothes or something?"

I cleared my throat and said "Sure," cursing myself silently as my voice still cracked. Jared looked at me for a second, his expression unreadable until he smirked and walked back through the doorway.

_What the hell is even going on? _I thought as I waited.

_I'll explain in a bit._

I hit my fist against the closet door next to me and said "Get out of my head!" hearing a chuckle in my mind in return.

Deciding to strangle Jared as soon as he got out, I huffed and looked at my fingernails impatiently. I bit my nails and heard the door creak open slowly. Turning my head, I looked to see him walk out in a pair of basketball shorts and an old t-shirt of mine. I looked him over. "Nice," I said and he laughed.

"All of your other clothes are way too small on me," he muttered defensively, pulling down the hem of the shirt so his stomach wouldn't show.

I scoffed. "Well it's not my fault you're a giant."

"It's not my fault either you know!" Jared said, pushing me in the shoulder gently.

We laughed together for a second before I stopped him.

_I want to try this out, _I thought, and Jared looked at me a moment, shocked. _So explain now._

"It's an awkward story," Jared said.

"I kind of specialize in awkward," I replied. _Can't be more awkward than anything I've ever experienced._

"Fine, you asked for it." Jared took a breath and opened his mouth, but I stopped him.

"WAIT! I don't have popcorn!" I laughed.

"Shut up," Jared was trying to hide a smile, "May I?"

I was tempted to make him beg for permission to talk, but I shoved that thought away. "Sure, go on."

Jared took another breath, and started talking. "A few years ago, I was at a bar with some friends, when some random chick started talking to me. I didn't give her too much attention, I don't think bars are a place to meet people. Right after she left, a man sat next to me, ordered a drink, and started a conversation. He seemed like a nice guy, so I talked to him."

_What?_ "Wait. You talked to a guy, but not with a hot chick?" _This guy has problems._

"Shut up. Anyway… after a while, he said goodbye, and left through the back door. He forgot his phone, so I ran after him. I ended up in an alley, completely lost. I heard someone call my name, and before I could think, something had hit me in the head. Next thing I know, I'm chained to a wall." I started imagining it, and a flood of dirty thoughts came into my head, so I quickly shoved them away.

"There was this guy," Jared said, seeming oblivious to my inner struggle. "And he took a piece of my hair, some of my blood," with this, he lifted the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a light scar across the front of his arm, "And told me why I was chained up." He looked off for a second, deep in thought, then shook his head.

"Why exactly were you chained up?" I asked, wrapping my arms around my legs and resting my head on my knees. This was the craziest, most bizarre story I had ever heard. It was also the most interesting.

Jared looked like he was about to say something, then stopped, his mouth agape, before closing it again. Pursing his lips, he looked down for a moment. "I don't remember," he said finally, and I sighed. "It was a long time ago." He met my eyes and I just sighed again, nodding my head and willing him to go on.

"So he started chanting these odd words that I couldn't understand. Then all of a sudden, I woke up and I was a dog." I narrowed my eyes, but said nothing. "Anyways, I ran around for the first 2 or so years but a week before you found me, I got caught by animal control." He chuckled dryly. "Animal control, can you believe it?"

I suppressed the urge to chuckle and just watched as he wrung his hands. "So that's it," he said after a moment, shrugging.

I opened my mouth then paused, trying to think of what to say. Lightly clearing my throat, I spoke. "Okay," I said simply, and nodded.

"Okay?" Jared asked, tilting his head to the side for a moment.

"Okay. I mean, okay, that sounds alright." _I don't know what else to say to be honest._

_Well, I guess that's understandable, _I heard in my head. _Usually people aren't this cool about it. _

"Well I'm not most people," I said out loud and smiled. Jared chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder, gently.

"You certainly are not most people," he said and I looked down at my hands, embarrassed.

"Well," I said, standing up, trying to ignore the awkwardness of this moment. "I'm going down to eat dinner, so you should probably turn into a dog now."

"Right." Jared ran into the closet with a wink, and returned as a dog. _Shall we go?_

I smiled and started to realize just how cool this could turn out to be.


End file.
